Information carriers such as optical discs comprise visual data mapped on the surface opposite to the reading surface. In particular, visual data may correspond to the label of the record or the table of contents (TOC). These data are only visible to a user when the disc is not rotating.
The Japanese Patent published under number 11-250644 describes a disc player comprising means which allow to see the label of a disc when rotating. To this end, the player comprises means for flashing a label face once per revolution so that the label can be seen as an apparently still image by making the afterimage continuous. The property of the human eyes to integrate visual information is used.
The disc player as described in the prior art document has technical limitations.
The use of flashing means takes up a lot a space in the player, so that this solution cannot be used in consumer products such as disc players of reduced size.
Moreover, flashing means are power consuming.
Finally, flashing means only allow a user to see an image that was previously printed on the disc.